


Stagnation

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Classes, Comedy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock's text spamming, Studies, Texting, University, stagnation, teen johnlock, texts, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: What if Sherlock did know John at university? Well, I think it would look like that...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts), [pomidor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Znudzony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781046) by [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve). 



> Not really tight translation of my own fick. I decided to let it flow a little bit, because English and Polish have really different dynamics. And because I can - author's low ;P For Olgie, it's because of her that I am posting it instead of hiding it like I was doing before with my others translations ;)  
> If you spoted any misspelled words/phrases, please - let me know :)

11:21:15    Is everything ok? John

11:21:31    No SH

11:21:37    This makes no sense SH

11:21:40    Do something SH

11:21:44    I AM DYING SH

11:21:51    My mind hates stagnation, you know that SH

11:22:01    I am literally feeling that I am gradually losing my mind with every passing second SH

11:22:04    Sherlock, you have just send me five texts in less than a minute. Get your shit together, there is only half an hour left of this lecture, for God’s sake! You are not gonna die. John

11:22:10    This is boring. I AM BORED! SH

11:22:15    Not five... Six already!  Sherlock, what the heck is wrong with you?! Stop texting this fast, my phone can't follow it. John

11:22:18    And I am dangerous when I am bored, you know that, this is why you have to take me away from here because something terrible could happen! SH

11:22:24    With me?! Everything is just fine with me, these idiots around are the problem! As far as I am concerned, I am far too intelligent for these classes! SH

 


End file.
